the letter for you
by EmikoHoshiko
Summary: Amu recieves a letter from ikuto saying he left for her well being...wat happens when the letter meant for 5 years! read an find out...Rated M for Language and other stuff
1. the letter

_Dear Amu,_

_Amu I have been gone, I hope you forgive me._

_Easter is chasing me and for the sake of your life I had to leave_

_I always wanted to tell u this…_

_Aishitaro, Amu, always and forever_

_Love,_

_Ikuto_

Tears fell as it dripped onto the floor

"I-I always loved you to ikuto" I mummbled

I crumpled the paper and threw it randomly

I flopped onto bed and drifted into a place where no one is allowed but me and my happiness

Short story, ill finish more soon


	2. Memories of us

_Ikuto looked at me wit blank eyes_

_I ran up to him and hugged him closelyand looked up at him with confused eyes_

"_whats wrong Ikuto?" I askedthen my view changed, "why did you write that. I-it broke me in pieces"_

_He looked at my eye, " I did it because I love you, we aren't meant to be with eachother" he said with the face of a stranger_

_My eyes widen as he slipped away from my hug_

"_IKUTO, DON'T LEAVE! PLEASE!" I yelled as he grew further, "ikuto" I yelled knowing he wouldn't come back. I shook my head, I need to try. "IKUTO!"_

_He froze. His hands balled into fists. He turned around and looked at me_

_I smiled, "Ikuto I lo-"_

"_I don't care. I don't care about you at all" he chuckled darkly, " you actually thought I loved you? Well Amu, truth is, I was only using you, like the rest of them" he gave a horrid smirk and pointed to girl figures who were crying_

_My eyes widen in pure shock, my mouth opened, though nothing came out_

"_bye my, or should I say, bye miss Hinamori?" he said with a disgusting look_

"_none. NEVER COME NEAR ME!" I yelled, the man I loved, only used me, for what?! FOR HIS SATSFACTION!_

"_good choice Hinamori dear." He said and walked off_

"I HATE YOU!" I yelled awake

"AMU, SWEETIE?! ARE YOU OKAY???" my mom yelled furiously bangging on the other side of my bed room.

"Oh, YEA MOMMA, IT WAS JUST A BAD DREAM!" I lied, it wasn't a dream, but a nightmare, no hell in a dream

The bangging stopped, "okay sweetie" she said as I heard a little worry in her voice. Footsteps lead further

"just a bad dream" I said looking at my hands which tears dripped onto. I clenched my hands, "but did it mean anything?"

I got up and got dressed, it was a Sunday and spring break is starting, I decided to go to Osaka and visit a place I was once happy.

I wore a blue summer dress, brown leggings, black X earrings with a matching neckalace, and random matching bracelets with a black purse, and sunglasses. I had a half ponytail for my hairstyle and no make-up, my skin just regularly gives of a blush and eyeshadow look, and that's all I needed. I grabbed my suite cases.

"Bye mama, papa, Ami. Im going to Osaka for my spring break" I yelled putting on my black slippers

"bu-"

I left before hearing the rest of the sentence

I walked down the street to the train station.

Once I arrived I bought ticket then boarded the train

After about an hour passed I got off on Osaka and walked into a spa hotel my friend works at.

I walked into a beautiful 5 star spa hotel.

"Emiko" I yelled after seeing a girl with rainbowish hair in a spikey bun wearing a pink cherry blossom kimono wiping down a table.

She turned around revealing her rainbow eyes with a golden outlining of a creseant with a star in middle of the creseant. Her eyes widen with surprise, she dropped her things gentally on the table and ran toward me and putting me in a big hug.

"Amu, its soo great to see you again" she said

"you too" I replied

" you can stay in the master suite" she implied and then grabbed my bags and ran up the stairs.

"WAIT!!" I yelled as I followed

…

After I was finally upstair she already unpacked everything for me

"there you go, Amu" she said and smiled

I sweatdropped but thanked her anyways

"you remember where everything is right?" she asked as I nodded, she bowed and left the room

I plopped onto the bed.

Ran, Miki, and Suu haven't come out of they're eggs since we defeated Easter. I miss them.

I closed my eyes and thought about times me and Ikuto had 5 years ago, the last time I saw him.

He took me to Osaka when i just came back from a guardian meeting, Saturday, right before spring break. We spent the entire week at this hotel, that's how me and Emiko became friends, practicaly sisters! He took me into a shared bath. It was that or he would rape me out of my virginaty. Hey, I wouldn't mind now, since im 17, I was only 12. I didn't want a baby at that age! So after we both came out, I admit he looked hot. 8-pack, ooh boy, that was yum just think about.

But back then I blushed and turned around as I felt his smirk. After that, we talked a little and got to know eachother better, he told me he never wanted to be apart of Easter, he just wanted to roam free.

A tear trickled my face as I thought of the memories.

_Knock knock_

I walked up and unlocked the door to see-


	3. Just a few tears, can change everything

"Momo-CHII!!!!!!" Nekomimi yelled at me. Shes in the same grade as me, I meet her because shes in every class as me. She calls me Momo for some reason, she said she liked it

"Ah, Nekomimi, what are you doing here??" I asked as some of my happiness left (A/N: she likes Nekomimi, she just wanted alone time)

"Amu-chii doesn't like Nekomimi-chii???"

"I do, its just-"

"Momo-chii just wanna be alone?" she asked

I nodded, "im not wanting to sound mean, Nekomimi" I replied as she frowned

"ITS MIMI-CHII TO MOMO-CHII!!!" she yelled and whacked my head the smiled, "ill leave"

I smiled and rubbed my head, where she hit repeatedly, I love her, shes fun and understanding.

She left then I shut the door, wondering what to do next.

"Swimming" I said out loud and grabbed my bathing suit

The hotel was located behind a beach in a forest

I walked to the beach with my midnight blue bathing suite with a black cat on my print. I wore Pink sandals and a pink mini skirt that showed my bottom bathing suite by 2 inches

I also wore a midnight blue and pink cherry blossom printed sun hat and held a bag full of supplies for the beach and sun

I already saved the troubles of rubbing the sun block so I laid on the sand and started to draw, Miki, was the reason why, but I started it because of him, ive become a great artist

In 15 minutes I drew ikuto, full body

_Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop._

"Whats wrong, _**MY **__Ichigo-__**Koi**_"

His voice, my love?

My eyes widen and tear continued to flow…just hearing you

"Amu!!!"

Ran, I miss you

"Amu-chan!"

Miki, Are you guys really there?

"Amu-_desu_!!"

Suu, Are my mind playing games?

All of these voices sound familiar

I turned around and saw my love and charas

~~ Or is it? ~~

**Emiko**: Did she just see her love and charas, just her charas, just her lover, or what?

**Nekomimi**: IM BORED!!!!

**Amu**: entertain yourself

**Nekomimi**: OKIE!!! -grabs Amu and shoves in a closet…Grabs Ikuto outta nowhere and shoves in closet- OKIE IM SATISFIED!!! =^^=

**EVERYONE**: _**PLEASE REVIEW OR I WONT CONTINUE!!!!!!!**_


	4. Boy forced to Marry!

**Emiko: **O.O uhh, I'm scared…every says that It has to be Ikuto! O.o wat if it is o.o"

**Amu's POV**

I turned to see Emiko hitting a recorder repeating "ichigo-koi" in Ikuto's voice

I laughed, Emiko looked at me with a embarrassing nervous look

"looked like you needed cheering up" she smiled then quickly hid her recorder

"how'd you get that?"

"I bought it"

I twitched my eyebrow, "not that, WHEN'D IKUTO SAYING THAT!!!"

"oh" she smiled, " I got it when I went to your house…then I heard Ikuto and got him!"

I blushed. She knew Ikuto's been to my house! "you didn't-"

"I didn't tell your mom" she said like she read my mind

"What ab-"

"nor your dad and or anyone else" she smiled with me doing the same

I smiled

"Emiko, for a friend, you seem like my sister"

She smiled bigger, "ahaha, thanks onee-chan" she giggled

"EMIKO!!!! YOUR MOTHER THREATENING ME ABOUT BEING THE PERFECT BOYFRIEND AGAIN!" someone cried at the distance, a deep boy voice, but he sounded funny…wait?! He is her boyfriend?!

"umm Emiko?" I asked as a boy in brown hair cam to sight. He had yellow eyes like a cat, light chocolate brown hair with Ikuto's hair style. Right now he was wearing a men kimono and was being chased by Emiko's mother, who was holding a broom.

"COME BACK HERE YOU UNGRATEFUL BOY!" she tried whacked him but missed

"EMIKO HELP ME! YOUR MOTHER IS FREAKING ME OUT AGAIN!" he ran into Emiko and hid behind her

"Ocaa-san? What happened, Ai-koi?" she asked

"YOUR BOYFRIEND WONT MARRY YOU! I WANT GRANDCHILDREN!" she yelled

Emiko blushed. "WE'VE ONLY BEEN GOING OUT FOR a few years…BUT THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU RIGHTS TO TELL HIM!!!!" Emiko yelled really red…can you actually get that color?

"that's why your mad, Ocaa-san?" the boy called Ai asked

"DON'T CALL ME THAT BOY! Not till your married to her, you AIR HEAD!" she yelled

"I thought it was because I put my foot on the table!" Ai whipped his sweat then quickly covered his mouth then…

"Ocaa-san, he sai-" Emiko was cut off

"YOU PUT YOUR FOOT ON THE TABLE! YOU STUPID BOY! I TOLD YOU NEVER DO THAT FOR THE MAYBE 50TH TIME TODAY!"

"run Ai-koi, run!" Emiko whispered as her mother rose her broom once again

"COME BACK HERE YOU DOPEY KID! EVEN THOUGH I AM 36 I still can chase you down!" Myunee-chan, Emiko's mother, said

"IM SORRY!!!!!!!" Ai said and ran down the beach again

Myunee ran after him and yelled all kinds of names at him

"Mother! Im sorry Amu but I gotta go!" she dropped the recorder and ran, "MOTHER YOU CANNOT HIT HIM! MOTHER! MOTHERRR!" Emiko ran and tried to grab Myunee's broom

I sweat dropped and laughed as I heard a _WHACK!_

"she must never be bored" I laugh out

I heard a deep chuckle

"Amu, its been awhile"

My eyes widen as arms draped around my waist

"Ikuto?!"

"the one and only" he chuckled again and sent shivers down my spine

I cried and sobbed into his chest, hugging him

Ikuto looked at me with confusion

"why'd you leave Ikuto! Did you know how much I missed you, I LO-" I closed my mouth

"You what?" Ikuto smirked at me

I let go of him, but he pulled me back in.

"what did you say my little strawberry?" I felt him smirk

I blushed "SHUT UP YOU PERVERT AND LET ME GO!" I yelled embarrassed

"ooh, so im a pervert now?"

"now? You always where!" I yelled laughing

"aww im sad, your little kitty is sad" he pouted

"aww" I said, "WELL TO BAD!" I pulled away and stuck my tongue out, "stupid kitty cosplay perverted guy" I yelled then ran away after seeing Ikuto twitch from that name

I laugh.

**Emiko: **I hope you guys liked it XD! I sure enjoyed writing it! Please review!


	5. Meet Mimi!

**Emiko: **I hope you guys are going to like wat I have in store ^-^…(im giong to hate writing this chapter!(hint)

**Ikuto's POV**

Its finally great to see her again….

I hope she doesn't find out!

That would be horrible

**Amu's POV**

I jumped onto Ikuto's back

"I missed you!" I shouted

"haha you to" Ikuto said a little higher than usual

He's gotten a little shorter, but im not going to say that, its sorta to mean

"ooh why are you here?"

"u-uh because I wanted to be here with you!"

"huh? I-ikuto…why did you write that" I said depressed

"write what?" he replied

"that note"

"ooh yea, I forgot about that…its been awhile. I cant believe you remember that" he said scratching the back of his head, I was sorta pissed he said that

_WAHHHHHH!_

I turned around and saw Miki, Ran, Suu, but no Dia instead a new character

"AMU!" they yelled and hugged me

"I missed you guys too" I laughed out, "but umm…" I pointed to the new chara who just floated around curiously. She turned to me

"oh! Your Amu-sama! Hello im Mimi! Pleased to meet you!" she curtsied and said

"hi Mimi, umm, what do you do?" I questioned

"oh, I help you with cats….a special feline!" she yelled then looked at Ikuto

She was angered…her midnight blue cat on her pink headband(like Dia's) turned into a angered cat…I guess it shows her emotion.

"You IMPOSTER! " she shouted as claws from her big cat like paws(like yoru's except pink)

She scratched Ikuto's face

"Mimi! What are you doing!" I yelled I mean she's clawing my love….I mean the person I like….GAH NEVERMIND!

"TAKE A CLOSER LOOK AMU-SAMA!" she yelled as I saw white skin come out, "nya wait Amu-sama" Mimi said and took contacts out of the imposters eyes reveling red ruby like eyes (A/N: -throws up- Just writing about him makes me puke)

"Hontori-san! What the!" I shouted angered

"Umm, please do not take this rational Amu-Ch-"

"don't call me that! I am nobody to you!" I yelled as I felt Emiko's chara's come behind me with a hand hold my shoulder

"Amu, could you please help my mother calm down…and HI MIKI,RAN, AND SUU! I don't remember Amu having you…But hi!""shes Mimi, and Okay!" I said and left

"Wait, Mimi's staying with me really quick" she said as I nodded and left, Mimi flew to Emiko

I went to calm down Myuee, Emiko's Ocaa-san

**Emiko's POV**

"You!" I pointed to Hotori Tadagay

"w-what!?" he said scared

"Your meat!" I said, "Nekomimi!"

I changed with Nekomimi while jade and Jewel where bored to death and just talked

"Character Transformation Neko Moonlight" I said when I finished as I floated in air

"Moonlight fans" I cried as Tadagay shouted for his gay little prince thing, chara….

"Platinum Royal" he cried

"PFT AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" I laughed and fell to the beach sand

"w-what!" he/She cried

"kya! Y-you lo-look li-like a giant dress up doll gone wrong! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He blushed like the gay little kid he was

"man I never got why she liked you for an hour" I wiped the tear of joy and then got up, "now for TRYING to impersonate Ikuto…You shall perish"

"If you can get me, Royal Sword" he shouted as a Golden sword popped up (A/N: I wanted to say a balloon sword! Ahahahah sorry on with the story)

"Moon Bash" I shouted and threw my fans, they turned into 8 fans and twirled, about 3 hit him

"King's Knight!" as his sword turned into 2 and he came after me

My fans flew back to me, hitting Tadagay, I caught them with ease

"dude, you should really get some help" I said laughing a little

"ugh, platinum royal, secret" he said as his sword launched toward me with me feeling ? eggs coming from it

My eyes widen then shut waiting for pain

_Clshh_

I heard blood splatter, but it wasn't mine!

I opened my eyes to see who it was!

"NO! ????????-"

**Emiko:** I noe its REALLY short, but I had to get that gay little molerat out

**Amu: **WHAT HAPPENED! WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN!

**Emiko: **Secret!

REVIEW PLEASE ATLEAST 3!


	6. WAIT WHERE'S EMIKO WHEN YOU NEED HER!

**Emiko: **Such a late Story, but better than nothing. Im waiting for a game to download. that's why… :3 hahaha lol. I just don't know what to write.

ON WITH THE STORY!

BTW! Ai, might be called Kei later ...I started to grow to the name…gomen ;)

**Emiko's POV**

"NO! AMU!" I screamed

Amu was pierced in the stomach

All of our eyes widen

"Emiko, find Ikuto for me." she smiled then fell with blood all over the sand. I cried.

"AMU!" I shouted and grabbed her and went to the nearby hospital.

Still in a Chara Nari I gave her to the doctors.

Ai, well he likes being called Ai, hes really named Kei, and My mom stayed.

I had to finish my promise with Amu.

I went to my room and Packed my stuff.

_Knock knock_

"come in" I said not paying attention, but packing

Arms slithered around me

"Ai, I have to do this, for Amu"

"but, what about us?" he said ready to cry

"you act like where never going to see each other again! Idiot, don't cry, Ill be back, I promise, and if you wanna talk to me, I have my cell phone. Umm…is Amu okay?" I ask worried

He nodded

"Can I-""no. She said for me. You have to watch her too. Amu's grown up, but still very pained, so I don't trust mom" I laughed a little at my own comment, my laugh turned to a frown as I had to leave everything behind. "be careful" he replied

"I will" I kissed him on the lips and left with my chara's and Amu's Mimi. She has a connection with Ikuto better than anyone else.

"bye Amu. Ill be back with Ikuto, I swear"

**Amu's POV**

**-1 month later-**

I wanna wake up

I began to open my eyes

"Amu? AMU!" I heard shouting

My eyes slowly peeled open

I saw Myuee calling my name

I blinked a couple times and saw Ai.

"AMU!" he cried happily

My lips slowly moved.

"hi" I said with a cracked voice

A nurse came in.

"Hi Shuni-chan" Ai said

"Ai-koi"

My eyes widen

"E-emiko. Where is she?!" I cried.

**Emiko: **YA WHERE AM I?!

Ahaha, sorry, this chap. Is short! But why is Kei/Ai getting married?! You'll find out!

Im making the story rite now :3

Read and review though!


	7. Whats behind the bushes?

_**Emiko: **__2 chappies in 1 day :D_

_HAPPY! Anyways! I hope you enjoy!_

_And that's mean Sakuita. OMG!….nvm….lol, on with the story!_

_**Amu's POV**_

I looked at the flustered Ai.

I glared…

The Nurse started to walk out the door.

Ai started to look guilty.

"My parents are getting an arrange marriage. Emiko doesn't know yet. She turned off her phone, or something, I cant contact her." Ai said, "Hey do you know the guy Kei Yuisaki?" I nodded, "Im Him" my eyes widen

"how?" I asked.

"I dyed my hair from snow white with red streaks to brown. I wore contacts for my eye to look like a lighter red instead of that dark blood red. I trim my messy hair and straight and comb them everyday. Ya, long explanation"

I nodded, but I couldn't help but feel guilt for Emiko. Her boyfriends getting married, she doesn't know, and shes away.

"Wait were is Emiko?" I asked, questioning

Myuee answered for me, "She…left…for…your promise…" then I remembered my promise.

"how long has it been?" I asked

"1 month and 3 weeks" Myuee answered again. Myuee hasn't seen here in awhile, it must suck.

"Im sorry" I said apologetically

A different nurse came in and said I was going to stay in the hospital for 2 months.

"ooh" Kei started to sulk.

"whats wrong?" I asked

"I get married in 2 months"

**-two months later-**

I was getting out of the hospital today.

And Kei was getting married in a week.

I was happy in the beginning, but as the day runs, everything gets worse and worse.

**-after 2 hours-**

Im out and at the hotel.

"Im so sad" I sighed in my room.

For the rest of the week I went shopping for Kei's bride maid dress.

Ate.

Sleep.

Everything was the same.

Miki, Ran and Suu was wandering around. Slowly going back to they're egg.

As the week ended, Kei's Wedding was here.

I cried silently in my room.

I did my make-up and started to do my hair.

My window blew open and a slight breeze blew on me, it felt refreshing.

I looked in the mirror and saw that my beauty skills sucked.

I laughed with my eye closed then stopped as I felt something pull my hair and curl it.

I opened my eyes.

"EMIKO!" I yelled as she curled my hair and put it into a bun. She stopped and put her slender pointer finger to her lips

"shh"

I looked at her. She wore a beautiful dress with white silk and her hair was down and in romantic curls.

"Emiko, Ai is really nam-" I got cut off.

"Named Kei, I know." she said.

"He's also getting married" I replied sorta sad and guilty.

I looked down her eyes filled with saddness.

"I know" she said but then smiled a fake smile.

She finished my hair and redid my make up.

"there sweetie. Now, pretend you never saw me. And im sorry." she winked and left through the balcony.

THE HECK! I looked down and saw she landed on her feet of a what 20 story building?

Oh Chara change…duh!

But what is she sorry for?

She ran in pearl heels.

I sighed.

"Emiko. What are you doing now?" I asked as I went the main lobby and went into a limo outside.

I drove to a marriage room, hotel thing. It had ball rooms and stuff like that.

**-1 hour later-**

I got ready and went into the front of the line.

Music started to play.

I walked right before Kei and Shuni.

I cried thought.

Emiko hurry!

But my eye trailed away and to the brides maid and Best man.

Then a best man came to me.

Weird…

"IKUTO! " I yelled and ran to him. I jumped on to him and hugged him tightly

"I missed you too" he laughed a little then smirked.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE! TELL ME!" I cried

"Because, I ha-"

I crashed my lips onto his

Of course passionate.

Tongue to tongue.

And so on.

"cough cough" Kei was written all over that cough

I glared at Kei. He was giving me a thumbs up. I giggled. Then the crowd cheered. I blushed as Ikuto picked me up bridal style and sat onto a chair. I sat on top of his laps.

"Let me go" I said trying to break free of his grip

"there's no more seats, just bare" he said smirking.

We both shut up as the music continued again.

The marriage guys started to talk.

-blah blah blah blah! Sorry I don't know this and I think it's a waste of time for a story…-

If anyone has anything to say, speak now or forever hold you comment" he said as the crowd remained quite.

"I know pronounce you. Man and Wi-"

The chandelier began to shake

It was about 10 feet off the ground?

Then Emiko fell from it.

"Emiko!!!" Kei dashed away…but Shuni held him tightly

"If you move on more step, you'll disrespect your parents and our love" she said darkly.

I wanted to tackle her sooo much!

Kei just yanked his arm away and caught Emiko

"SORRY! My foot got caught and I fell" Emiko said as I saw a lost shoe.

"OW!" I heard as my head turned to Shuni. I saw a pearl shoe right next to her.

Everyone laughed. Shuni was so embarrassed that she ran out of the Chapel.

I was so glad, she got what she deserved.

I turned my head back to Emiko and Kei.

"Where were you?" Kei asked

"Out to fulfill my promise" she said snuggling into his neck.

"I missed you" Kei said as they kissed.

The crowd went wild.

So today, the wedding was Emiko's and Kei's wedding.

They danced the night.

When it turned 2am, everyone left.

Emiko, Kei, Ikuto and I went into the limo and back to the hotel.

I went to my room as Ikuto went somewhere, he said he wasn't leaving and it was a secret.

I sighed and changed into my nightgown. I'm so happy today!

Ikuto's back. Emiko's married to Kei.

Wow.

I heard pebbles or stones hitting my balcony.

Confused, I got up and opened it.

I didn't see anyone there so I looked down.

"Hey Juliette. Why don't you jump down and join Romeo on the wild side."

My eye widen.

"Ikuto! Romeo. Why cant thy Romeo come up? Like thy sun rises to see thy beauty" I shouted laughing a little.

Everything around us stayed still.

"Ikuto…my ikuto" my eyes softened as I looked at him.

"This Romeo, is madly in love and needs his Juliette to hear him out" He shouted up to me

I giggles and jumped to Ikuto.

Of course he caught me.

We laughed. Then we walked down the beach and ate.

We talked the rest of the night.

Then something began to move behind a bush.

**Emiko: **Hope you liked it! I got school tomorrow, so I might not update in a while!

ENJOY! ^-^


	8. AUTHORS NOTE! PLZ READ IMPORTANT! GOMEN!

**Im sorry all! But I will be making a fresh new start! I will be deleting all of my stories! Ill probably keep 2 or 3. I really don't know. I really have bad comments so I wont be writing, but that's not it. I want to show everyone that I have gotten better. Name 3 of your favorite stories. I will choose the 2 or 1 most common and keep those, but the others have to go. I AM SOO SORRY! GOMEN GOMEN!**


End file.
